


All About Steve

by look_turtles



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Steve go through ups and downs, but the go through them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream

Fifteen year old Frank was standing inside the convenance store near his trailer park. The bright yellow lights flickered above him and 70's rock music filled the air from the speakers on the walls, but he was only aware of the brightly color machine in front of him.

The Otter-Vend looked like any other vending machine; it was red metal with cartoon otters on it, but instead of dispensing soda or bags of chips all it dispensed were little packages of otter shaped candies.

The candy was hard and sweet and while Frank would happily eat the otters, that wasn't what he was after; he was after the otter sticker that came in every pack. The were seven different colors of otters and four different stickers with each color.

Mr. Miller (who owned the store) said that Otter-Vend was big in Sweden, but considering they were nowhere near Sweden, Frank didn't think it would make Mr. Miller rich. Although Frank has spent a lot of money playing the machine so maybe Mr. Miller was on to something.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out two quarters and inserted them into the slot. The lights above the machine lit up and flashed and he pulled the plunger for the yellow otter. The counter went up and he knew that he had to time it just right; he needed at least one hundred points to get the four star sticker.

As the counter went up and up his hands started to sweat. He needed the sticker to finish his collection, but the four star was the hardest to get. He let go of the plunger and the machine pinged. 

His heart sank as he saw the counter read fifty points. One star sticker... again.

The package fell from the machine and landed with a clink at the bottom. He pulled the package out and stuffed into his pocket.

He walked up to the counter and laid some crumpled dollars on it. He saw a red car keychain and decided to buy it for his sister.

Steve looked up from his magazine. 'What'll it be today?'

'A cola Polar Freeze, extra syrup.'

Steve let out a long whistle. 'Extra syrup? Bad day huh?' 

'Yeah. One star again.'

Steve turned around to make Frank's Polar Freeze. 'You know you can play the game more than once a day.'

'I know, but that would take all the fun out of it.'

'Aren't you too old to be collecting stickers?' Steve said with a grin. He must have been feeling playful.

'I don't know, I'm sure it's not nearly as satisfying as collecting NeverWind cards.' If Steve could make a playful gab than so could Frank.

'Hey! That was just a phase.'

Steve turned around and put Frank's Polar Freeze on the counter. 

'Whatever you say,' Frank said.

Frank walked out of the store and slurped his Polar Freeze, the frozen liquid was sickeningly sweet just the way he liked it.

The air was warm and the sun shown down as he walked to the trailer park. He was sweating in his flannel shirt, but that was the price to pay for looking cool. 

Once he got to the trailer park he walked to the trailer he shared with his sister and his Aunt Krystal. The 'front yarn' was hard packed dirt. Pink plastic flamingo stood out front and toy cars were strewn on the ground. Limp looking flowers sat in in planters against the side of the trailer. Every year Krystal planted flowers and every year they lasted about two weeks. 

He opened the door and was hit by the cool air of the air conditioner.

His sister ran up to him and he picked her up. Her dark hair was tied in pig tails and her yellow dress was tied with a big pink bow.

'Hey, Lilly Bear. Guess what.'

'What?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the car key chain. 'I bought you something.'

He sat her down and handed her the key chain. Her eyes went wide and she grinned as she took it.

'Wow! I love it! I'm going to show Aunt.' She ran out of the room and Frank just grinned. When it came to Lilly you couldn't go wrong with anything car related.

He had homework to do, but he wanted to relax for a while. He was still disappointed about the Otter-Vend. He sat down on the couch and clicked on the t.v. The channels were nothing but static. He got up  
And moved the rabbit ears around, but it didn't help. He even tried to readjust the tin foil on top of the antennas and that helped.

He sat back down on the couch. The couch was bright red leather with Duck Tape covering the holes and for some reason that Frank could never finger out it always smelled like lilac. 

Aunt Krystal came out of the kitchen with a dish cloth in her hands. She was wearing overalls and a bright pink shirt, her blond hair was pulled back in a bun.

'How was school?' She asked as she sat down next to him.

'Great. I got a B on my test.'

She grinned. 'Great! I know how hard you worked.'

Frank had worked hard, but not because he needed a good grade but because he remembered how disappointed his Aunt had looked when he had brought home a D.

'Come on it's time for dinner.'

'Cool. What we having?'

'Well, since it's my birthday I made Aunt Krystal's almost famous lasagne.'

His mouth watered just thinking about it.

After dinner, Frank, Lilly and Krystal sat on the couch. Lilly handed her a picture she had made of their family by glueing macaroni to a piece of construction paper.

Next it was Frank's turn. He went to his room and brought out a box covered in wrapping paper. The paper didn't quite meet on the sides of the box, but he thought he hadn't done a bad job. 

He sat the box on Krystal's lap and watched as she tore off the paper and pulled the delicate tea sat out of the box. 

She grinned as she held up the white teapot. 'Oh, I love it! Thank you!'

Frank just smiled. He had had to save up a month's worth of allowance, but it was worth it.

Later that night Frank was in his room working on his homework when he heard Steve come into the room through his window. He could have used the front door, but he seemed to prefer the window. 

'Hey,' Frank said as he closed his book. Sometimes they would talk for hours and sometimes they would barely talk. He always got the impression that Steve liked Frank's house better, which was weird because Steve lived in a giant house on top of a hill.

'Hey,' Steve said as he lopped down on Frank's green beanbag chair. Steve was still wearing his uniform form Miller's Mart. The uniform  
was a green and red striped shirt and green pants. His curly blond hair was smashed under a hat with a large doughnut on top of it. As he laid there his shirt rode up revealing a patch of pale skin and all Frank wanted to do was touch it; he pushed that thought aside. 

The last thing he wanted to do was screw up their friendship and he was pretty sure that lusting after his straight friend would do it.

Frank went over to his bed and sat down. To keep his hands busy he reached into his pocket and brought out his Otter-Vend packet. He tore the plastic wrapper and his eyes went wide as he saw the four star card.

'Woo hoo!' Frank yelled as he punched the air. He jumped up and wanted to dance around the room.

Steve stood up too. 'What is it?'

'I got a four star card,' Frank said with a big grin on his face.

Steve grin too and they stood close. Before Frank could react Steve leaned in and brushed his lips against Frank's.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began. Steve's eyes were wide as he ran past Frank and went out the window.

Frank just stood there wondering what the hell just happened. He said the only thing he could think of.

'Shit.'


End file.
